


Catamite

by pornosophical



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornosophical/pseuds/pornosophical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico should really know better than to trust ghosts. Lucky for him, Percy is perfectly happy to clear up his preconceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catamite

When Nico emerged from the shadows of Percy’s closet, it took all of Percy’s willpower not to make a smartass comment.

“Hey,” he said instead, standing up from his desk to take Nico in his arms.

“Hi,” Nico said. He was trembling. “Are we…”

“My mom’s gone all afternoon,” Percy told him, but his mind was focused the tension in Nico’s body. “And Paul won’t get back until late.”

Nico swallowed noisily, his Adam’s apple bobbing, letting Percy trace the lines of Nico’s throat with his eyes. After the first time Nico had given Percy a blowjob Percy had found that anytime he watched Nico swallow something, anything, he’d start to chub up.

Of course, today there was a lot more than blowjobs on the table. Today they were going to have _sex._

Percy had been tempted to make an Event out of the whole affair, renting a hotel room maybe scattering roses on the bed, the whole nine yards. Nico had told him point blank he didn’t want that; he just wanted Percy. So Percy was preparing to deflower his boyfriend on the bed he’s slept in his entire life. It didn’t seem all that special to Percy, but it was what Nico wanted, and Percy had long since passed the point where he could deny Nico anything.

They moved into a kiss, as Percy gently guided Nico his bed. It was like a dance, the way they moved around each other, touching and kissing as they did their best not to stumble over each other when they hit the mattress.

Only… something was wrong. Nico was moving too slowly. Normally he was all over Percy’s skin the moment clothes started to come off, his hands roaming everywhere and his mouth leaving marks all over Percy’s body.

Now though he just kept kissing Percy, his hands on Percy’s shoulders, like he was afraid to go any further.

“Nico.” Percy broke the kiss to look his boyfriend straight in the eye. “We don’t have to do this.”

“No!” Nico protested immediately. “I want to.”

“You’re not acting like you want to,” said Percy bluntly.

Nico scowled. “I can make my own decisions, Percy.”

“Trust me, I’m aware of that,” Percy said dryly enough that Nico smirked, the tension successfully defused. “But you know you gotta talk to me if you want me to understand what’s going on.”

That had been somewhat difficult territory for them in the beginning. Percy’s relationship with Annabeth had involved a lot of talking, albeit mostly on Annabeth’s part. The point was that Annabeth had no problem telling Percy how she felt and what he should do about it. Nico was more reticent, although no less willful, which had proven a somewhat tumultuous combination when they first started fooling around before they became official.

“I know,” Nico muttered. He slid his hands up to look them around Percy’s neck, laying his head on Percy’s collar. Nico was almost as tall as Percy was now, only a couple inches between them. Percy knew how much Nico hated being short, but he was glad Nico was still short enough to do things like this comfortably.

Percy liked being able to tilt Nico’s head back, threading his fingers through silky black hair as they kissed each other breathless.

“So tell me.”

They stood there for a moment in the calm silence.

“It’s supposed to hurt,” Nico said. “A lot.”

“Says who?” Percy demanded.

Nico looked shifty for a moment, which Percy knew meant he needed to push a little. That had been something Percy had learned early on about Nico, as smart as the guy was he could be really difficult about some things, especially those concerns he considered personal and embarrassing.

Percy pushing him told Nico that Percy really did want to know, that the invitation to talk was genuine and also safe.

The only other trick Percy had been required to master with this one was knowing how far to push. Luckily, and perhaps a bit unluckily, Nico was never shy about letting Percy know when he’d pushed too far.

“Nico…” he trailed off, and Nico sighed, crossing his arms to hold onto his shoulders like he was trying to conceal his chest. Percy let his hands rest on the outsides of Nico’s arms, his thumbs rubbing gentle, and hopefully comforting circles.

“You know I talked to a lot of ghosts when I was off by myself, right?”

“Yeah, I remember,” said Percy, thinking about Minos and how he was still angry at the man—or shade of a man—for taking advantage of a grieving little boy.

“Well, I asked about… other stuff, too,” Nico admitted and then added defensively. “It wasn’t like I was going to learn about it anywhere else!”

“Yeah, but who did you ask?” Percy said pointedly as he drew back to look at Nico.

Nico sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

“Achilles, Meleager… And Minos, yes okay?” Here Nico was starting to look a bit mutinous. “They all said that I’d be the one… _receiving_ because I’m younger and—well, beardless was the word they kept using. And they said it would really hurt, especially the first time.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m growing anything beard-like,” grumbled Percy, reflexively stroking his chin where a few hairs were beginning to sprout. He had to trim them regularly, so he didn’t look like a scraggly Satyr, all the obligations of facial hair with none of the perks.

“The point is, you’re supposed to be the one who does it,” said Nico firmly. “And I’m…”

“Okay, so couple things: I’d think by now you’d know better than to trust ghosts,” said Percy and Nico’s face shuttered close. Percy kept going, though, “And what's more, you gotta realize that those guys are all really old, and things are different now. Much better, I’d be willing to bet.”

“Meaning?”

“Like we get to use lube instead of olive oil, or whatever they had back then,” said Percy. “Oh, and I’m not some old dude taking advantage of you.”

“Technically, I think I’m the old man here,” said Nico, and Percy knew if was relaxing enough to be snarky then he was feeling better.

“Well, Grandpa, my point is I’m here for us to have fun together, not just me plowing away while you hold back tears.” Percy placed a finger under Nico’s chin and tilted his head up to meet Percy’s gaze. “Do you honestly think I could have sex with you if I was hurting you?”

Nico huffed. “No, I don’t think that, but if that’s what has to happen, then I’m okay with it.”

Except for how he obviously wasn’t. Not that Percy could blame him, given what he’d been told.

“Well, I’m not okay with it, and it doesn’t have to hurt,” said Percy firmly. “I mean it feels a little weird at first, but as long as we take our time, it shouldn’t hurt.”

“How would you know? Have you done this before?” asked Nico, a hint of panic in his voice.

“No, but I’ve played around with myself,” Percy explained. He’d never mustered the courage to ask Annabeth to finger him before their relationship had started to decay, but he had used his fingers lots of times by himself. “Haven’t you?”

Nico shook his head, his cheeks still flushed.

“Wait, you’ve never even fingered yourself?” Percy asked in alarm.

“Only just a fingertip.” Nico looked at him, his eyes heavy with desire and something deeper. His hands dropped to Percy’s arms, guiding them lower so that Percy’s hands cupped Nico’s ass. “I want you to be the first person to touch me… inside.”

Nico always knew how to ask for just a little too much, and Percy never knew how to give Nico anything less than what he asked for.

“Okay. Right. Uh huh.” Percy licked his lips and tried to focus, but mostly he gently squeezed the pert backside being offered up to him. Nico groaned and pressed against Percy, laying his head on Percy’s shoulder, and Percy let out a long, slow breath.

“You realize this is gonna take a while, right?”

“Did you have other plans today?” Nico asked archly. He walked backward towards Percy’s bed, pulling Percy with him by his shirt.

“Gods no,” Percy said as he pulled his socks off. “Now get your bare ass on that bed so we can get to work.”

“I can really feel the romance,” said Nico, but he was smiling as he shucked his underwear and walked over to the towel Percy had put over his bedspread. He flopped facedown, bouncing on the mattress, his silky black hair fanning out on the pillow as he looked up coyly at Percy, the naked line of his back sloping down to the curve of his ass made Percy’s mouth water. “Well?”

“Excuse me for wanting to take in the scenery,” said Percy as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table.

“You’re not going to need that,” Nico said when Percy picked up the box of condoms.

“Says who?” asked Percy pointedly.

“Says your boyfriend, who wants your cum inside him,” Nico said, wiggling his ass to punctuate his point. Percy groaned as his dick twitched at the idea.

Maybe Nico would change his mind about barebacking after this, but Percy didn’t have the willpower to resist that kind of invitation.

“Alright, you ready?” Percy asked as he settled on his knees between Nico’s legs.

Nico hummed an affirmative, laying his head down a pillow. Percy put the lube next to him and then put his hands on Nico’s butt. He gripped and massaged each cheek, pulling them apart to get a look at his ultimate goal.

“Get a move on, Jackson.”

Percy bent down to his task with a grin. Nico was a little musky, but he was definitely clean. Percy took a deep breath and then exhaled from deep within his chest, the warm air breaking over Nico’s asshole. In response, Nico’s cheeks clamped shut immediately as he shot up the bed away from Percy’s mouth.

“Percy!”

“Nico? You alright?” Percy watched in some amusement as Nico stared at him with suspicious eyes.

“Yeah, just… that… tickled.” Nico was breathing heavily and inching back down.

“Tickled?” Percy grinned and dragged the pad of his thumb over Nico’s hole. “Does this tickle?”

“Kind of,” Nico grunted, thrusting haphazardly against the towel beneath him as Percy just stroked Nico’s rim.

“Is that all you’re gonna do?” Nico gasped after Percy had spent almost a minute just stroking the skin around Nico’s asshole.

“Does it still tickle?” Percy asked instead of answering.

“Not really, it—” Nico was mid-answer when Percy interrupted him.

“Well, let’s see if it still tickles now,” Percy said. Then Percy leaned forward again, spreading Nico’s cheeks with his hands, and _licked_ a long stripe up the crack of Nico’s ass.

“Percy!” Nico squealed, his head shooting up and his cheeks clenching together. Nico stared at Percy over his shoulder; his dark eyes are wide and wild. “What are you _doing_?”

“I see your ghosts never told you about rimjobs,” said Percy with a laugh, and before Nico could reply, he went back and took another lick. This time, Nico groaned and pushed his face into the pillow before him, letting Percy move in closer.

“Oh gods—oh gods,” Nico was gasping, his legs quivering under Percy’s arms as he pushed back against Percy’s mouth. “Oh, gods, Percy…”

Percy hummed and licked more, pushing as forcefully with his tongue as he could manage. He traced the taught rim of Nico’s asshole, trying to push inside. He didn’t make much headway but Nico seemed to appreciate his efforts, at least judging by the noises he was making and how he kept arching his back.

Slowly, carefully, Percy began stroking a line up Nico’s perineum. His thumb pushed up and back, rubbing into the wet lapping of Percy’s tongue, until he was pressing the tip of his thumb against the bottom of Nico’s rim, doing his best to squeeze his tongue in along side it.

“Ung.” Nico was clawing at the sheets now, thrusting against the damp towel beneath him with abandon.

“You like that?” Percy raised his head and asked, all while gently working the tip of his thumb in and out of Nico’s asshole.

“It’s… different,” Nico said. “Push it in deeper.”

Percy hummed and pulled his thumb out to spit on Nico’s hole.

“What are you doing _now_?” Nico turned over, his cheeks clenching, and giving Percy a fantastic view of Nico’s’ erection jutting up from the fine black curls surrounding it.

“What, I can eat your ass, but I can’t spit in it?” Percy asked pushing Nico back down flat. “Now you’re all tense again.”

Nothing a little rimming wouldn’t cure, though. Percy bent back to his task with focus, making sure to tug lightly on Nico’s balls a couple of times, working more moans out of him.

It didn’t take long before Percy deemed Nico ready for a proper fingering. He reached to his side for the lube, cracking the lid open with his thumb as he kept rimming Nico.

Percy shifted up to his knees. “Roll over.”

“Why?” Nico asked, but he complied.

“Because I want to see you,” Percy said as he warmed up the lube on his fingers. He shifted to settle down on his elbow, his right hand under Nico’s balls, his fingers wet and ready. His other hand rested under Nico’s arm, Nico’s hand on Percy’s shoulder. Not only would watching Nico’s face as Percy fingered be incredibly hot, but it was the best gauge for Percy whether Nico was enjoying himself.

“Ready?” Percy asked, staring into Nico’s eyes, the tiny freckles that only seemed to appear when Percy was kissing Nico.

“Yes-sss-sss-sss,” said Nico, and before he’d finished the word Percy had pressed the tip of his finger inside him. Nico’s hand gripped Percy’s shoulder hard enough for his nails to scrape the skin, but Percy didn’t care. He was blind to everything but the sight of Nico reacting.

Percy watched with rapt attention, trying to burn every twitch, every change in Nico’s face. The way his eyes flew wide open, staring at Percy like he couldn’t believe what was happening. The way his body flinched when Percy had inserted his finger up the second joint, as he was torn between pleasure and discomfort by how familiar yet alien it felt. Percy knew how it was, the oddness of the foreign pressure that if pushed the right way became something wonderful.

“Ah!” Nico gasped, raising his chest up and dragging his hole away from Percy’s finger, his fingers digging into Percy’s shoulder.

“Too much?” Percy asked, his hand already pulled back to rest on the towel.

“Just… surprising,” Nico said after a moment. “Put it back in.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” said Percy. A moment later had his middle finger near hilt deep inside Nico.

Nico’s erection, which had flagged, began to build back up again. Percy watched as Nico’s dick twitched nearly in time with his finger, the way it swiftly stood up straight like a solider at salute.

Percy couldn’t resist Nico’s cock so close to his face, which meant it was time for another finger. Percy dropped his head onto Nico’s belly, shifting down the bed, curling his legs under him, so his feet didn’t extend over the edge. Then his mouth found the head of Nico’s cock, and he sucked.

“Fuck,” Nico swore, his hands knotting in Percy’s hair. “ _Percy_.”

Percy hummed and slowly sucked more of Nico’s cock, casting about with his hand for the lube. His fingers found the bottle but were so slick he dropped it the first time, so Percy slid forward, which meant more of Nico’s cock went into his mouth, pressing into his throat.

Nico groaned and curled onto his side, resting his forehead against the crown of Percy’s skull, his bare thigh clamping around Percy’s torso. Also, Percy finally managed to get his hand on the bottle.

Percy sucked his way off Nico’s cock for a moment so he could concentrate on slicking up his hand again. When he put two fingers inside Nico up to the second joint Nico groaned dramatically, and Percy would have shot back in fear except for how Nico craned his back to press his ass against Percy’s hand even as he pushed Percy’s head down so he didn’t stop sucking Nico’s dick.

But Percy had other plans. Nico was warm and pliant, and he’d taken to two fingers more easily than he had one, but they weren’t in all the way. Gently Percy wiggled his fingers in and out, slowly making their way deeper inside Nico in time with Percy’s sucking.

Nico’s leg spasmed and clenched Percy when his fingers made it up the knuckles. Percy used that to roll Nico onto his back, so Percy could draw his knees up and rest Nico’s thigh over them.

Percy pulled his mouth back to the tip of Nico’s dick and flickered his eyes up to stare at him. Nico’s eyes were dark, almost black his pupils were so dilated, and he stared at Percy in a sort of dazed wonder.

Percy stroked back and up, dragging his fingers out and pushing them slowly back in time with his sucking the tip of Nico’s cock, careful not to disturb the incredibly sensitive head under its sheath.

“Holy shit,” Nico gasped, his spine arching as Percy picking up speed and pressure.

Percy pulled his mouth off Nico’s erection with an audible pop. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Nico gasped, his eyes were closed, and his breath rapid and heavy, canting his hips to let Percy’s fingers in deeper. “Keep doing that.”

“Your wish is my command,” Percy said, gradually stiffening his fingers from loose stroking to a more purposeful prodding. Nico’s dick had started to leak pre-cum, and his balls were drawing up, so Percy slowed down and pulled out.

“What?” Nico asked, opening his eyes and raising his head to glare at Percy. “What are you… Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh_ ,” said Percy breathlessly as he squeezed more lube into his palm, and then brought it to his aching cock. The cold was a brief shock to the heat of his erection, which had been almost constant for the last few minutes, but it felt almost good, like dashing through a sprinkler on a hot summer’s day. “You ready?”

Nico licked his lips and looked unsure enough that Percy leaned forward to kiss Nico’s chest, right over his heart.

“Whatever you want, Nico, just tell me what it is,” he said.

Nico’s answer was to grab Percy’s face, framing it with his hands, and pulling him up into a kiss.

“I want you,” Nico whispered into Percy’s lips when he’d pulled back. “All of you.”

“Me too,” Percy said, he kissed Nico on the lips once, chastely, and then rolled off Nico onto his left side.

“Should I get on my stomach?” Nico asked.

“No,” Percy said. He nudged Nico’s shoulder with one hand, while he rested the other under a pillow for his head. “Budge up like this.”

“Like this?” Nico asked rolling onto his side so that Percy was spooning him from behind.

Not the only thing he was going to be doing to Nico from behind, Percy thought with mild amusement.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” he said, pressing a kiss to Nico’s shoulder. With his other hand, he directed his cock up towards Nico’s ass. “Wanna give me a hand back here?”

Nico reached back, Percy’s hand guiding him to grip Percy’s dick. Then Percy’s fingers were free to find Nico’s asshole and push into it, paving the way as Nico directed Percy’s cock inside him.

“Fucking hell,” Percy swore as the head of his cock slid into Nico, resting his forehead against the nape of Nico’s beck. Soft heat, like liquid velvet pressing down on his dick from all sides, had Percy breathing like he was running a marathon. He took his thumb away and rested his lube covered hand on Nico’s thigh, letting Nico set the pace.

Nico grunted, and Percy slid his hand around to gently stroke Nico’s cock. Nico gasped and moved backward, like his body was sucking Percy inside him.

Percy was inside Nico, up to the hilt, but it felt like more. It felt like Percy was occupying Nico’s body with him, his breath against Percy’s chest, the heat of his body pulling his awareness into Nico so totally Percy lost track of the world around him.

Slowly, Nico pulled his hand back, and shakily rested it on Percy’s. Percy had stopped stroking Nico at some point and was just holding his dick while he tried to adjust to the feeling of being inside Nico.

Percy squeezed Nico’s erection, and felt Nico tense, pulling a little groan from Percy.

“Fuck me,” Nico gasped.

Percy started rocking his hips, a gentle motion that let Nico adjust to the feeling of a dick inside him, and also kept Percy from pounding his way right into an orgasm. Nothing had ever felt this good before, and Percy had to take deep breaths to keep himself calm.

They fucked on their sides just like that, slow and sloppy. Their hands found each other, Nico’s fingers interlacing with Percy’s as Percy rested his hand low on Nico’s stomach.

“This good?”

Nico was quiet long enough to make Percy worry.

“I want to see you. Can we—?”

“Sure thing.” After a bit of maneuvering, Nico was on his back again. Percy slicked himself up once more because there was no such thing as too much lube on the first time, and then shifted into position on his knees.

“Percy.” Nico’s voice was firm, commanding. “Look at me.”

Percy pressed the head of his cock into Nico’s hole, and then looked up. He slid in slowly, not taking his eyes off Nico for a second.

Percy whimpered, or maybe it was Nico, and then they were joined again. Percy stared into Nico’s eyes, whose pupils were blown wide and black, as he fucked him. The way his dark hair spread over the pillow like a cloud around his head, the lines of his throat as he swallowed his own moans and groans.

Sweat dripped off his forehead onto Nico’s throat, sliding down his Adam’s apple as it bobbed in time with his gasps. Nico’s fingers were like claws on Percy’s back as he writhed helplessly on Percy’s dick.

“Fuck—Nico.” Percy felt like he was running a marathon, building the heat in his cock that reached down into his balls for his orgasm—for his cum that he was going to shoot inside Nico. “You like this?”

“Yes, gods, yes,” Nico whined. “I love it—I love you.”

“Fuck, Nico,” Percy slid his arms under Nico’s back and pulled him up, until he was sitting on Percy’s dick, his arms wrapped around Percy’s neck. “Love you so much.”

They kissed, all clacking teeth and wet mouths. Percy could feel Nico’s eery reaction, the shift of his lips and tongue, the heat of his body, the tensing of his legs and back, but most of all the flex of Nico around Percy’s dick.

Suddenly Nico was shoving Percy back until he was lying prone and Nico was on top of him. Percy’s found his footing again and then started to fuck Nico again. The position was more awkward than the other way for Percy, and he couldn’t get quite as much force like this. He could also feel Nico’s cock on rubbing against his stomach, at least until Nico started biting and sucking his neck.

Percy could tell he’d lost the angle. Nico kept arching his back and was almost grumbling in frustration.

“Okay, let’s do—here,” said Percy, pushing Nico off him gently. “Here, lie down. No, on your stomach. Trust me.”     

Percy’s dick was thick, but it wasn’t a monster, and it had a gentle upward curve. So if Nico wanted his prostrate properly milked by a cock, he really should take it deep.

Percy was happy to oblige, of course.          

“You ready for me to cum inside you?” asked Percy.

“Promises, promises,” Nico taunted him until Percy pushed back in and made him squeak.

“Gods, Nico, you’re so…” Percy rested his forehead against the nape of Nico’s neck and kissed the sweat-soaked skin under his lips. “So good.”

Nico just whined helplessly as Percy pushed in deeper than he’d gone before, as deep as he could. His fingers scrabbled at the sheets, grabbing and clutching fabric as he shook under the relentless push of Percy’s cock.

His first thrust made the bed squeak in protest, mattress springs creaking as Percy picked up speed. The slap of his hips against Nico’s pert little butt as it stretched around his cock, the feeling of Nico’s slender back under his chest, the noises Nico was making…

Percy was lost. There was only Nico, his smell, his heat, his body under Percy’s.

“Nnnnnngh… Percy…” Nico only sounded that plaintive when he was close. Percy loved the way Nico became undone during an orgasm, how his body would go liquid and he’d finally let loose with the cries he’d been suppressing up until then.

Nico was loud when he let himself be. Luckily for Nico, Percy was very invested in making Nico lose himself.

“Gonna fill you up,” Percy whispered in Nico’s ear.

“Do it,” Nico gasped. “Fuck me, Percy, fucking fill me up.”

Percy rammed his dick into Nico so hard the slapping sound of their sex sounded like Nico was being spanked.

So close—Percy was so close—his cock was so hard and hot and wet inside Nico—and he was—he was

Nico wailed as Percy fucked the orgasm right out of him. His ass clenched down on Percy’s dick mid-thrust, and Percy’s mind went blank. He existed only as hot pleasure, as the surging feeling from his balls as he deposited what felt like gallons of cum into Nico.

When Percy came down from his orgasm, he felt like he’d just run a marathon through the Labyrinth. His muscles burned, and he was pretty sure he could sleep for a thousand years now.

Nico grunted as Percy pulled out and flopped down next to him.

“Wow.” Percy was staring at the ceiling before he dropped his head down to look at Nico.

“Hmmm.” Nico’s eyes were half-lidded, and he looked flushed and fucked out. “That was good.”

“I’m glad,” said Percy quietly, gently stroking Nico’s elbow with a finger. Nico looked at him, his face shadowed by his hair and partially obscured by the pillow, leaving only one dark eye and half a smile visible to Percy.

Lube and bodily fluids were everywhere, and Percy wondered if the towel he’d put down had gotten soaked through. Luckily, clean-up with their powers was relatively easy. Percy gathered up the liquid and Nico opened up a shadow for him to drop it through.

“Where does that go?” he asked because he’d never asked Nico before.

“The Lethe.”

Percy couldn’t find anything wrong with that, although he wasn't sure Nico's dad would appreciate it. Percy yawned and stretched, pulling up the sheet to cover them both. Nico pressed up against Percy’s side, throwing one leg over Percy’s hips.

“Next time, I want you to do me,” said Percy tiredly, absent-mindedly playing with Nico's dark silky hair.

“So romantic,” Nico yawned and wiggled closer to Percy.

“You love it,” Percy said smugly.

“Yeah, probably.”

There was a pause, then Percy said indignantly, “ _PROBABLY?_ ”

“Shut up and spoon me, I’m sleepy,” Nico said rolling onto his side, facing away from Percy.

Grumbling good-naturedly Percy curled up behind Nico, who always ran a little cool, especially when he slept. They’d still get too hot and drift apart later, but it was enough that they could at least fall asleep like this. Percy’s hand curled around Nico’s chest, fingers entwined with Nico’s hand over Nico’s heart, feeling it beat.

Their breath synched and slowed. They slept.


End file.
